The 76th Hunger Games
by JayRoseEverdeen
Summary: After 15 years since the 75th Games, Katniss Everdeen has a daughter named Jay Rose Everdeen. After a day from hunting, they receive a message on their front door. Jay has to go into the Arena for the Games.
1. I am Jay Rose Everdeen

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction story I EVER wrote. Please review my story and comment all the ways this story could improve or be better. Thank you!**

**The Story of Jay Rose Everdeen**

There was this big mystery to my life: Who was my real biological father? My name is Jay Rose Everdeen, daughter of Katniss Everdeen and the unknown.

The only two people I know of that my mom has a close relationship with were Gale and Peeta. Gale, as my mom has described, is tall, muscular, and looked so much like her with the olive skin, gray eyes, and black hair that they could be brother and sister. The average look of a person who lived in the Seam for many years.

My mom described Peeta as broad shouldered, has a stocky build, electric blue eyes, and has blonde hair. He was from the richer part of District 12, the more business –like part so he did not have the Seam look.

I got my natural talents from all three: Katniss, Peeta, and Gale. I could shoot with a bow and arrow really good but not as good as my mother. I could bake really decent bread if I was in the mood for baking. I could also set snares. Real good ones that are ninety-nine percent sure that gets an animal. Only if try really hard enough that it could be perfect. Sure, I got talents and looks from Gale, Peeta, and Katniss but who are my real biological parents.

"Rose! Get your butt down here and grab your bow and arrows!"

Gah! I hate it when she calls me by my middle name. She says she calls me Rose because since her sister, Primrose, and her fellow ally from the seventy-fourth Games, Rue, were named after a flower. Then my first name is Jay as in mockingjay, the bird that always stops to listen to her and her father's songs. Just to not mistake anyone, I am thirteen years old and I am a girl (considering that my name is Jay).

Before I left for the woods with my mother, I grab my mockingjay pin that my mother has passed down to me from my secret hiding place in my room and kiss my little brother on the forehead.

During my walk to the woods, I noticed a mockingjay perched up in a bird tree. Before it could fly away, I whistled the same four note tune my mother used for a signal with Rue. Like always, the bird became silent and then repeated my tune. I smiled back at the mockingjay and it seemed as it has smiled back.

At last, my mom and I arrived at the woods. I almost immediately got better after inhaling the smell of the woods. Ah, the smell of the woods is always soothing. Good thing that hunting here in District 2 is legal and I can come here anytime I want except after curfew which is 11:00 p.m. Now that is one less thing to worry about for my mom, Katniss. My mom hands me my bow and a quiver of arrows. I aim at an apple hanging from a tree. I release the bow and I barely miss the apple. Barely!

"You were almost there. Off by a few inches. Just...aim right, okay?" my mom says. My mom's encouragement always makes me want to do better because she is the best archer you could get in all of Panem. My mom scales the tree, grabs the apple and the arrow, then climbs back down.

"Here, aim again at the apple right...there. I'm going to go rinse the apple in the nearby stream over there while you shoot." She hands me the arrow and I take it, adjust it on my bow, and before I release the arrow, I look behind my shoulder for a nod of approval from my mother but she was not there. _Nothing happened to your mom, Jay. She went to the stream, remember? Stupid me. I release the arrow and it stuck right in the middle of the apple!_

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Mom! I did it!" I turn around and see my mother right behind me smiling a smile that is a mile long. I hug her she hugs me back. "Good job, Jay. You did it!" She handed me the apple and I bit a huge chunk of it off.

We start to head home. I barely noticed that it got much darker. I checked my watch and it was only 4:30 in the afternoon. Ehh. Who cares. As soon as we got home, there was a message on our front door. My mother and I read in unison: _The 76th Hunger games will start this year. President Crasole announced that they MUST continue this year. Mrs. Everdeen, your child Jay Rose Everdeen will be participating in the Games. Thank you for your consideration. My voice drifted away from those last words._

__**Do you like It so far? **

**Who should Jay's biological father be?**

**review:**

**A) Peeta**

**B) Gale**

**C)Haymitch**

**D) Darius**

**Please Review!**


	2. The Reaping Begins

**Jay Rose Everdeen Chapter 2**

**Hello! It's been awhile since I've updated, I am sorry. Well, here is a little piece from chapter 1 so you could remember.**

**From Chapter 1:**

We start to head home. I barely noticed that it got much darker. I checked my watch and it was only 4:30 in the afternoon. Ehh. Who cares? As soon as we got home, there was a message on our front door. My mother and I read in unison: The 76th Hunger games will start this year. President Crasole announced that they MUST continue this year. I know it's been fifteen years since the 75th games. Mrs. Everdeen, your child Jay Rose Everdeen will be participating in the Games. Thank you for your consideration. My voice drifted away from those last words. And I pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

My mind was blown away (not in a good way) from those last words. It felt like getting shot in the head with a bullet a million times. After saying the word consideration, I swore that I passed out.

When I woke up, I found myself in my own room. My plush pillows, velvet blankets, and my bow and arrows hanging on my wall. I reached up for my mockingjay pin. It was there alright. I finally fully opened my eyes and saw my mom, Peeta, and my little brother all staring at me, wiping their tears from their cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Jay. You have to suffer the way we did," says Peeta. "They will take you away to the Capitol by 2:30 p.m. tomorrow." Hearing these words from my father stung my heart.

"Wha….what…hap…happened to me?" I stuttered. "After reading the sign on the door that said that you are going to participate in the Games, you passed out. I mean literally! You feel backwards exactly like a domino! You looked like you were dead!" This made me irritated that my eleven year old brother said this to me. Yeah, I will look like that in a couple of weeks in the Games.

I was about to strangle him until my mom said, "When you're in the arena, try to survive. Do not go to the Cornucopia. I repeat: DO NOT go to the Cornucopia. Try to get your hand on a bow and arrow or a knife. And find some supplies and water. Oh, and your mentors will be me and Peeta. You will be competing against only twenty-two tributes since District 12 was destroyed." I could feel the sadness in her voice and her eyes and in Peeta's, too. I would sometimes refer Peeta as my father but since I don't feel like it, I won't.

I try to spend the next few hours of my life worry free and careless. For most of my time, I go to the woods and hunt with my best friend, Jeremiah. He comes to the woods with me and my mother sometimes for hunting and bow and arrow lessons. He's a year older than me but I really don't care about age. As long you have knowledge and you know how to use it. I walked to his house and we headed for the woods.

"So," he started. "I heard that you are going to the arena for the Games. That sucks. But my main question is... who is the boy tribute from District 2?" "No kidding. I never really thought of that yet. I guess I have been too full of myself, wondering how long I have yet to live. Maybe they'll be a reaping tomorrow. I hope they don't choose you because of you and your brothers. They have… Autism, right?" After all these years, the Capitol has not found a possible cure for this terrible disability. "Right, but I want to go…" Before I could interrupt, he hugged me and kissed my forehead. I never thought of him like this before. I mean, he is just my best friend, nothing more. And I don't want to go past that. Maybe. This was awkward. "I…I'm so sorry. It's just that I wouldn't know what to do without you." At the same time, I felt like punching him and hugging him back.

"Let's just get back to practicing with bow and arrows now," I said. I was too nervous to talk about something else. We shoot more arrows for thirty or so minutes barely talking about anything. Then I finally break the silence and say, "Let's take a break. We need to eat dinner. Let's go toward the pond over there." I point at the large pond with a couple ducks quacking in it a few yards past my tree. We gather all our equipment and head over the pond.

When we get there, I see a hovercraft. It's huge. The rumbling noise is so loud and shaky I could barely here Jeremiah say to dive in the pond. We both dive in the pond and hope the people in the hovercraft could not see us. I didn't really know why I did not want them to see my and Jeremiah. Maybe the fact that the story about the redhead girl my mom saw in the woods when she was with Gale and that girl became an Avox. I just can't imagine life without a tongue. Finally, the rumbling stopped. I wonder how long I have been holding my breath. Maybe two, three minutes? Huh. "I wonder why they were here. Maybe they were looking for you since you have to be in the Games. And give me a sandwich I'm STARVING!" Jeremiah yelled. I laughed and almost forgot that there was a hovercraft for a moment. I open the bag and threw a sandwich at his face. "OW!" he yelled. "I have feelings, too!" He's a natural comedian. Sometimes he could get a little overboard that it annoys me. Then the thought about Jeremiah being selected for the Games really enters my head. It's scary and annoying how all these ways he could die and all these questions are popping up in my head. I almost start crying but I take out a sandwich for myself and finally start eating. Ooh, bacon. "May the odds be ever in your favor." I say to Jeremiah. He starts laughing and choking on his sandwich at the same time. I throw him a water bottle so he could chug it all down and stop choking. "Thanks. I will now lick my fingers covered in sandwich juice." He says. He barely puts his finger before I say "Stop! Use a napkin!" I do fairly well with my manners unlike Jeremiah and my mom. We finally finish what we needed to do and we start to head home. Before I go inside my house, I hug Jeremiah for maybe the last time and say that I hope he would not be picked for the Games.

* * *

><p>It's the day of the Reaping for the boys. I dread getting out of bed. I never want to leave my plush pillows and velvet blanket. I take a shower before anybody else and eat breakfast. Katniss, my mother, has laid a red dress on the living room couch. It looks like fire. So fiery and like the sun. Of course my mother was the Girl on Fire when she was in the Games, I thought. "I see that you have found your dress." I see Peeta at the door. "Your mother, she was the Girl on Fire. She was so fantastic, beautiful, and dazzling in this dress. I could not even imagine how she would look in it now." Before my father could continue, I hugged my father and start sobbing because this might be the last time I might even see my father. "I will call your mother so you can get changed. Katniss!" I let go and before he leaves, I see him secretly wipe a tear from his eye. My mother enters the room and she gives me a small smile. But it is not full of fire.<p>

My mother puts the dress on my, does my hair, and fixes the dress. God. I could barely recognize myself. I must look like fire. "You look...AMAZING!" my mom says. My father comes in the room and smiles. My mother puts on a dress too. It's red like mine but a softer, more velvet looking red. I look at my father and his mouth is wide open. Then we leave for Town Square.

We file up by our ages and genders. I am placed in the thirteenth aisle on the girls side. I catch a glimpse of Jeremiah. He looks as handsome as ever. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was all up. I never saw it like that. It was way better. He saw me, then his mouth dropped to the floor and so did everyone who passed by me. I guess my mom and father were not joking how great I look.

After everyone was lined up, Effie Trinket was up on the stage. "Hello, hello! Happy Hunger Games! Let's start with the girls. Of course, it will be me. All the pieces of little paper will be filled with my name. "Jay Rose Everdeen." Effie yells. Of course, I wasn't surprised. I start walking up through the crowd and up the stairs. I shake Effie's pink hand and she says, "You must be Katniss Everdeen's daughter. I must be right, right? And marvelous dress." I nod. "Very well then. I will now pick for the boys." She stirs her hand back and forth through the bowl filled with names. Then finally, she picks one. Please don't be Jeremiah, Please don't be Jeremiah. "Jeremiah Straun." Dammit. I pass out again.

* * *

><p>I was taken to a bright room but it didn't have my plush pillows and velvet blanket. It was colder than usual. I find my whole family at the side of my bed: Katniss, Peeta, and my little brother, Christopher. I could never see my whole family crying at the same time. It would kill me. All their sadness is because of me, I'm going into the Games. And I might die. Because there can only be one victor. And that one victor might not even be me. Or can it! My eyes shoot wide open and I yell, "REMEMBER! THERE CAN BE TWO VICTORS FROM THE SAME DISTRICT! REMEMBER FROM THE 74TH GAMES WITH YOU AND PEETA! I COULD COME HOME WITH JEREMIAH!"<p>

**Okay, I know. The beginning was kind of boring but the end. Was it too obvious? And there can be two victors! Yay! Anyways, another poll!**

**What kind of arena should they play in?**

**A) Forest**

**B)Desert**

**C)Beach**

**D)Frozen Wasteland**

**Please Review and Vote!**


	3. Going to the Capitol

**Sorry for not uploading in such a long time. I just ran out of ideas. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I wasn't sure about my plan about me and Jeremiah both surviving the Hunger Games. If we both survived, they would try to make us miserable again. I would do anything to protect my family. The act my mother pulled with Peeta in the arena humiliated the Capitol so they tortured her and her family under mild pressure. They just don't want to be seen as the weaker opponent. They want them to know who is boss. They don't want the lower class people outsmart them. Well, the lower class people just did. And we will get revenge from you: the Capitol.

The hovercraft was a spying hovercraft. I should have known. This is how they know about Jeremiah! They still want us to know they're the boss and that they rule over us. They are using him but Jeremiah doesn't know it. They still want to torture my mother after all these years after the Rebellion she starred in as the Mockingjay. I guess the Capitol doesn't let things go so easily.

After I knew about the Capitol's plan I felt furious! I can't believe that they would take out all their anger on me! ME! If they want a show in the Games, I'll give them one! A good one! A better one than my mother played in! But I will not be playing in the "Star- Crossed Lovers from District 12" act for sure.

* * *

><p>"Let's Go!" yelled a Peacekeeper. Before I left for the train to the Capitol, I give my family a great big hug. I hug my mother and she gives me a piece of advice, "I know what the Capitol is trying to do, too. Be allies with your District partner. The rebels and I are planning to invade the Capitol if you guys get to the Final Eight in the Games which I hope you do. Maybe they'll stop the Games because of our invasion. Bye. I love you. Here's something you forgot." My mother hands me my mockingjay pin. The Peacekeepers then grab me by my shoulders and they dragpull me to the Capitol train. After I got into my cabin I felt a sharp pain in my upper left arm and I almost immediately fall asleep.

When I wake up, I find myself in a plush red comfy couch. I wipe my drool with my sleeve and I turn to find Jeremiah and a drunken man staring at me. "Well, look who's awake. She really looks like a Little Katniss. Too bad she doesn't have a braid." Jeremiah laughs a little bit which really makes me madder by the minute. Of course this could only be said by the one and lonely Haymitch. First conversation with Haymitch and I'm already pissed off. I try to calm down before I punch him the face. "Well, we've got a fighter here. I could tell by her face that she's been training with her mother. She was just like this when she first met me: mad, annoyed, and feisty. Say, I guess you're good with bow and arrows." He then looks at Jeremiah. "How about you? You can sure pull off some girls with that handsome look of yours." I get even more furious when he says this comment. "He's a really good archer, too." I shoot back. "We train occasionally. The Capitol knows about him and so they put him in the Games with me to make me and my mother feel miserable. And I thought my mother was supposed to be our mentor? But they replaced a history changing idol with a drunken, once-victor man." I could tell Haymitch was getting a bit mad. Good, he deserves it. "Well, the Capitol said it would not be fair for you to be mentored by your own parent. And you two know each other very well? This is excellent! I you guys HAVE to be allies in the Games and try to stick with each other all the time. Don't separate with your ally. Remember what happened to your mother and Rue?" I do remember. My mother told me everything that has happened to her in the Games and in the Rebellion. It's a really long story. My mother tried everything to save Rue. I'll try my best to save Jeremiah. "I am going to go get more wine. See you later." Haymitch says.

"Finally! Ugh! Haymitch is so annoying." I give a sigh of relief that Haymitch isn't around. Jeremiah says, "Yep. I never knew that your mother was supposed to be our mentor. Well, I did a little bit since she was the last victor from District 12. Do you think the rule still applies when two tributes from the same District can survive?" I wasn't really sure of this. I forgot to ask Haymitch about this. "I'm not so sure myself," I say. "Just try to survive." He nods and we stare the window overlooking District 12. Since its destruction, it really has improved in its looks. The Capitol agreed to make all the districts as healthy and at its best since the rebels invaded the Capitol. They have done a really good job at keeping their promises. District 12 looks remarkable until you look at a really burnt down part: the Seam. It's the hardest hit place when the Capitol destroyed 12. The radiation was too strong for any human to withstand. Besides the Seam, the meadow is still really beautiful. District 12 has transformed into one of the most incredibly beautiful Districts in Panem. I will really miss home. I hope I get to be the next victor for 12.

* * *

><p>I watch District 12 until I can't see it anymore. I stare for another hour until 12 is no longer in sight. "You've been staring at 12 since… forever! You miss it already?" Jeremiah asks. I was startled by his appearance. "How long have you been sitting next to me? And, yes. I miss home. And being Katniss and Peeta's kid, the Capitol has their eyes locked on me, my family, you, and your family since you and I are so close. People actually think we're cousins." It's true. We have the same black colored hair and same electric blue eyes. It's really creepy how we look so much alike, it's almost scary. He studies me for a moment at me like I'm crazy. "Really? They think we're cousins? I never got that comment before on how we look so much alike. But now that I really think of it, we really do look alike." I nod my head in approval. Suddenly, Haymitch returns running through our door holding a bottle of wine in his hand. How long has he been out?<p>

"Hey…" He collapses into a chair and he doesn't move. I feel for his pulse and he's got one and he's barely breathing. "He's conscious!" I yell. Jeremiah and I lift him up. He really is not that heavy for a man his age. I grab his feet and Jeremiah grips on Haymitch's shoulders. We lay him on the same plush couch I was sleeping on. "Ugh. Thanks you guys." His voice is barely audible but I manage to hear it. He immediately falls asleep and her murmurs something about revenge and the Capitol. It scares me. Capitol and revenge. Put them together, you got my whole family dead and me and Jeremiah suffering. Worst case scenario is that the Capitol in planning to kill us. Better make it quick.

"Did you hear what he said Jeremiah? Did you hear? He said Capitol and revenge! The Capitol is planning to get revenge from us." He becomes paler by the minute. "Better to kill us now before we go into the Games," he yells loud enough that the people from the other cabin can hear us. We wait for another moment but nobody comes in our cabin to take and punish us. Haymitch wakes up and walks toward us. "Can you guys keep down? I know you're excited and all but please, just be quiet!" I look at Jeremiah and shrug my shoulders. I feel something in my pocket and it's my Mockingjay pin. I take it out and Jeremiah tries to take it but I jerk it away from him. I examine the pin like always but I notice that the tip of the arrow is removable. It's kind of like a cap. I take off the tip of the arrow and I look inside. I find a little piece of rolled up paper. I unroll it. The paper says PRIMROSE EVERDEEN. "That must be the piece of paper they used for Prim when they reaped her for the Games," Jeremiah says. "No kidding." I look at the back of the paper and it says PLAY THE STAR CROSSED LOVERS FROM DISTRICT 12, JAY. ALL THEY WANT IS A GOOD SHOW. I give the paper to Jeremiah and he looks like he's frozen in time. He hands it back to me and I take a seat. I roll it back up and put it in the arrow part of the pin. I guess I have to be a star crossed lover this year.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Was it too obvious? Oooh. The next chapter will be so good. This chapter was not a really action pack chapter was it? See you later! <strong>


End file.
